Secrets: Everyone Has Them
by NicholeAimeeSkylar
Summary: Everyone has a secret. In this story, Gabriella is in it, so it's perfectly legal. I don't own HSM, Gabriella, Troy, ect. But I do own Joe Jonas. Background voice: Yeah, right. And I own Nick NO I OWN NICK TOO! AND I OWN THE PLOT! HA! Haitus.
1. Coming Soon

Taylor

Malisha

Demi

Selena

Elicia

Gabriella

Julianne

All girls.

All have secrets.

In a new original story by TotallyTerriblyTaylor, meet each individually in each of the first 7 chapters.

I hope you like it.

The first chapter is coming to you on January 10, 2009.

Love, Taylor.


	2. Taylor

My name is Taylor. =)

I am 14 years old.

I have 7 best friends.

And one of them is my guitar. ;)

I named my guitar Melody.

She makes beautiful music.

My 6 other best friends are Malisha, Elicia, Demi, Selena, Julianne, & Gabriella.

They are the best.

Malisha, Elicia, Selena, Demi, and I are all 14.

Julianne and Gabriella are 21

Gabriella and Selena are sisters by the same dad, but different moms.

Julianne is my sister.

My favorite dessert is cheesecake

I'm allergic to chocolate.

I live in a apartment with my 5 siblings, and all my best friends.(Except Malisha)

Vegetables disgust me.

I have 2 horses: Star and Sprocket.

I've always wanted a pet cat.

But the apartment doesn't allow pets.

We keep the horses on a property with our RV.

We tried living in the RV once.

Didn't work out for longer than a week.

Julianne has a boyfriend named Stephen.

I also happen to like Stephen.

Stephen is 20, but looks 17.

My favorite holiday is Christmas.

Love,

Taylor.


	3. Malisha

My name is Malisha.

I am 14.

Taylor Alison Oceanside is my best friend, and "works" for me.

She really does nothing and gets paid.

But don't tell my father.

He's super strict.

And mean to poor people.

That's what Taylor is.

And she'll admit she's low class.

I'm up at the top of high class.

Yeah, my dad is president of the United States.

I love chocolate.

But I can only have it at home alone.

Because Taylor is allergic.

That really stinks, right?

She can eat chocolate flavored things, but not real chocolate.

Sometimes I think my other friends don't tell me everything.

I think Austin Bucksworth is the most annoying boy in the world.

And his mom is my step-mom's best friend.

Selena Kayleigh Russo's mom looks super young.

And acts like she's only 30 or so.

I don't know my mother.

She died when I was young.

Father got married right after.

But they diovorced and Father got married again a few months ago.

My step-mom, Mary Alice, was only 19 when dad got married to her.

And she is still 19.

Austin was born when his mom was 16.

I have a step-sister: Kella Ran-Behar.

She's 17, and adopted.

She was adopted by Mary Alice when MA was 18.

Since then, Kella has become a spoiled brat.

Mary Alice is mean.

And she thinks she's "Hip and Groovy"

Well, Bye.

Malisha 3


	4. Demi

Hello there.

I am Demi.

I love to act, sing, and dance.

And I want my very own comedy show where I get to sing and dance in it too.

Me and my cousin Selena make it and put it on my website.

I act as a girl named Kayla.

She is 15 years old.

And lives in a musical.

Did I mention it's in the year 2025.

My dad owns a special effects company.

So we do alot of those.

My step-dad, mom, Selena's mom and step-dad all live a block away from the apartment I live in with my friends.

Selena's dad and step-mom live across the street from them

And next door to them is my dad and step-mom.

My mom and dad and step-dad and step-mom are all friends.

Same with Selena's fam.

Selena and me have a secret that we share.

Our moms are both only 30.

That means Selena and I were born when our moms were 16.

And we will be that age in 2 years.

But we won't make the same mistake.

Even though I want to have a boyfriend by then.

Selena already has a boyfriend.

His name is Nick.

And his brother is name Joe, and he likes me.

My full name is Demetria Devonne Adams.

Selena's big sister is super cool.

Even though their half-sisters or something, they are super close.

Gabriella is 21.

Gabriella is Selena's big sister.

Gabriella and Selena have the same mom, but different dads.

Gabriella has a best friend named Julianne.

And Julianne is Taylor's big sister.

And Taylor is one of my best friends.

Gabi and Julianne drive us wherever in Julianne's van.

The van is actually a morph car.

Usually they make it a van with a bunch of rows, so we can all fit.

Awesome right?

Bye.

Rock On!

DEmi.


	5. Selena

What's up?

I'm Selena.

age 14.

Let's cut to the chase.

This is my secrets diary.

So here's my biggest.

It's also Demi's biggest.

Here goes.

My mom was 16 when I was born.

And in 2 years, I will not make the same mistake.

But I do have an awesome boyfriend.

Nikolas Jerry Jonas.

He's super cute.

He has 3 brothers.

And they live in the apartment across the hall from me, my best friends, and Taylor's family.

I have an older sister.

She lives with us.

Her name is Gabriella

We have the same dad.

But different moms.

My mom is Mandy, hers is Maya.

Maya and Mandy are best friends.

I like to listen to Taylor and her guitar.

She named it Melody.

I helped.

So did Demi, Malisha, Julianne, and Gabi.

Gabriella is 21.

My real dad is 40.

I have a step-mom, step-dad, mom, and dad.

Demi has the same

I have tons of grandparents.

Is this more a "Tell Everything About Me" or a Secrets Diary?

I should get going.

And lock this baby up.

L8rtz

Sel.(ena)


	6. Elicia

My name is Elicia.

I'm 14.

I have 6 best friends.

One of them is presidents daughter.

But only the 7 of us know.

Well her dad knows, but duh.

I like watching cartoons, and wish I had a little sister.

Even though Taylor is always willing to share her 3 little sisters.

Mitchie, Meghan, and Melonie are all really sweet.

Shane is nice too, but he's a boy.

I am terrified of snakes, and sharks.

I don't like soda.

I love pizza, and the Earth.

Recycle!

I'm Earth-friendly.

I love to eat healthy.

Me and Taylor and Malisha are all vegetarians.

But I occasionally eat meat.

Taylor is the same.

Malisha too.

Selena's big sister Gabriella is full vegetarian.

My nail-buds are history!

So are Gabriella's

but she doesn't seem to care.

I love chocolate.

I'm homeschooled.

I wish I had a guitar.

My favorite color is green.

I dislike the color gray.

Because that's a yucky color.

That's all I have to say.

Good-bye.


	7. Gabriella

My name is Gabriella.

I am 21.

I'm gonna make this quick.

I'm in love with Troy Bolten.

His dad is vice president.

My little sister Selena is best friends with the Presidents daughter.

Troy isn't spoiled a single bit.

He loves basketball.

and he is super cute.

And that's all I feel like saying.

So bye.


	8. Julianne

Julianne is my name.

21 is my age.

My little sister is named Taylor.

I have 3 other sisters, and a brother.

I have only one secret.

Taylor is the only one who knows.

I was adopted when my mom found out she was having Taylor.

Even though I am only 7 years older than Taylor, I was adopted to babysit her.

And now, she's like my true sister.

Funny that we look so much alike.

It's like we really are sisters.

It's good, even though it's strange.

I have a boyfriend name Stephen.

Taylor wrote a song about him for me.

She's the best sister ever.

Totally.

Got it? Bye then.


	9. Disclaimer

THIS STORY IS FICTIONAL. ANY RELATION TO REAL EVENTS IN THIS STORY IS STRICTLY COINICIDENTAL.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE IN THIS STORY, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID.

I OWN ONLY THE PLOT.

GOT IT. GOT IT.

THE FIRST CHAPTER WILL BE UP ON JANUARY 10, 2009

love

taylor.


	10. New Kids and Weekends

Taylor sat in English class, listening to the teacher drone on and on and on. It was about some poem that doesn't rhym, and has a certain amount of something. " and your new assaignment is to write 5 different things:

a limerick

a haiku

a free verse poem

a regular poem

and another of any of those of your choice. This is due next Monday, so work on it this weekend, not in the bus on the way to school." Mrs. Rubberfy said and eyed the one and only, Selena Montez. (Selena goes by her mom's maiden name, Russo, but she had to put her birth name on the school records) Selena shrugged. "Do we get study buddies? or partners?" Selena asked. Mrs. Rubberfy sighed. "Fine. you get partners, but work together!" Mrs. Rubberfy said, Then you told who would be partnered with whom. She finished just as the school bell started to ring. Selena and Taylor got paired up. Elicia and Malisha got paired up, and Demi got paired with Drew Black. Drew Black was the new kid, he was slightly shorter than Taylor, and had dark brown hair with some light brown natural highlights. Julianne and Gabriella picked them up in the van, and the Jonas Brothers asked for a ride. (They aren't famous worldwide, just in the town). When they all got to the apartment, Taylor got out her key. Julianne and Gabriella were going to grocery shopping. Taylor opened the door, everyone except the Jonas' came in, and Taylor payed the babysitter. Taylor went into the room she shared with Shane, Malisha and Elicia. Across the hall was Julianne, Gabriella, Demi, and Selena's room. Then at the end of the hallway was Melonie, Meghan, and Mitchie's room. Taylor and Shane shared a bunk bed, and Malisha went on her bed that she slept on when she was sleeping over, one hanging from the ceiling. Elicia had a small bed by a different wall. Taylor had a top bunk, and Shane had a bottom one. Gabriella and Julianne also had a bunk bed, and Demi and Selena were the same. Melonie was small for her age, and she had a crib. Meghan and Mitchie had a bunk bed. There was a buy 2 get 2 free sale at a going out of business furniture store. Selena and Taylor went into Selena's room, Demi and Drew went into the living room, and Malisha and Elicia stayed in their room.

"So where should we start this? I write 2, you write 2, and we both write the last one?" Selena suggested. "Ok, I'll take the haiku and the limerick" Taylor aggreed, and started writing the limerick.

_There once was a girl from Montana._

_And her name was Hannah._

_For her birthday she got a dog_

_and also a frog_

_and named them both Banana._

_The cool air is_

_breathtaking and full of_

_amazement.. oh my._

Once they both finished, they started on the last poem, and decided to make it a free verse with 1 stanza.

_My snowy winter marshmellow_

_blows on the wave of the ocean_

_soft, gentile, amazement overcomes_

_all is conquered_

_and saved_

_forever more._

"Kinda strange, but..." Selena started. The doorbell ran before she could continue. Taylor ran and opened it for Julianne and Gabriella. "Did you get Salsa?" Taylor asked. She may have been born in Tenneesee, but she loved salsa. "Yep. and some tea bags and more sugar" Gabriella told her. "I CALL MAKING THE TEA!" Taylor shouted. Julianne laughed. "It's your turn to make dinner Tay, what are ya gonna make?" Julianne asked. "Pizza" Taylor replied. "Homemade or the kind in the freezer?" Gabi asked. "Homemade, of course!" Taylor exclaimed. Taylor went to see who wanted what toppings. "Everyone wants either pepperoni or Hawaiian." Taylor told Gabriella. "Well we do have some fresh pinnapple, but we don't have very many pepperoni's. It should be enough for the pizza though." Julianne told her. It was about 5:00. Taylor got the supplies out and made 2 pizzas. They were done by seven, and she called everyone to eat at 7:20. "Hey Julianne, can I borrow a book?" Malisha asked. "Which one?" Julianne laughed. "Do you have Treasure Island?" Malisha asked. Julianne nodded. After dinner, Drew Black was still there. "Did you finish your poems?" Taylor asked Drew and Demi. "Yeah, but he lives in the apartment next door, so he's just gonna stick around for a while." Demi said. Taylor went and got Treasure Island off the bookshelf. There was a piece of paper sticking out of the book, but Taylor didn't notice............


	11. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2)

The next day was Saturday. First thing in the morning, on the only sleep in day of the week, at 10:30 a.m. Taylor was unhappily awake. She opened the door. "Hi! I'm Sharpay, this is my friend, Anna Lee. She's from England. She's 11. What's your name? Anna Lee, where did your servant go?" Sharpay Evans said, excited. "I brought the two of them, here, because I'm looking for Gabriella, and I want her to take care of them, because I can't while I'm on my new movie set." Sharpay continued. "I'm Taylor. Gabriella is still asleep, but you can leave them here. I'll watch them." Taylor explained. "Ok, and your how old? 16, 17?" Sharpay asked. "14" Taylor replied. "wow. Anyway, you ever heard of my self-written movie about my freshman year of high school? It's called 14 to 9th, musical." Sharpay said. "Yeah, I wanted to see it. You played yourself. But they were charging too much, so I couldn't get in" Taylor said. Sharpay opened up her bag, and pulled out the DVD. She got a marker and signed the cover. "Sweet!" Taylor exclaimed. "Anyway, California Kelly, where did you go?" Sharpay asked. "I'm right behind you" A girl with dark hair and blue eyes replied in a fake english accent. "Your funny Cali, no wonder your my servant" Anna Lee said. Anna Lee had fair skin, and light hair. She had deep blue eyes, and she was wearing a black dress, with white skinny pants underneath it. She was wearing some ballet flats as well, and had a small pink purse. Cali and Anna Lee looked as different as possible. Cali had fair skin, but it was a darker tone, as though she had a permenant tan. Cali was wearing a pink t-shirt and black pants. "I used to be your servant, now I just get paid for being your friend." Cali said. Cali must've been at least 14, but she was definatly Anna Lee's best friend. "Ok, well toodles. Here's my number if you have any issues" Sharpay said, giving Taylor a piece of paper. "So how long are you staying here?" Taylor asked, the door was still wide open, and the 2 hadn't come in yet. Cali elbowed Anna Lee, as to go in. Anna Lee did as told, and Cali followed. By 11:30, everyone was awake, and Anna Lee was playing with Meghan, Melonie, and Mitchie. "Oh, I simply ADORE little children. I've always wanted a little sister" Anna Lee said. "Me too." Elicia said as she came in. "Anna Lee, do you like your name?" I asked. "No, I hate it. I was named after my great-grandmum. I've always wanted a nickname, but not Anna, or Lee, something.... cooler" she replied. "how about, Ellie?" Elicia suggested. "OH I LOVE IT!" "Ellie" said. Taylor smiled and went to the kitchen to make some lunch.

Malisha on the other hand, had been up almost all night. She had been thinking about whether or not it was right to read that piece of paper. All she knew was it had something to do with Julianne. It was folded, and it said "PROPERTY OF JULIANNE O." Malisha sat in the closet. Strange place to think, but it was her hideaway at home. She had secret areas that she would go to when she was mad with the world. When she was happy, sad, or felt any emotion that made her want to be away from the world of body guards, and Father being strict. She would put on clothes Father would NEVER let her wear, and she would blast music as loud as possible. The room was 100% sound proof. She couldn't hear anything, and no one could hear her. There wasn't even a window in her closet. After at least 10 minutes, she slowly opened the paper.

"This Certificate says that Julianne Juliette (no last name at time of print) has been officially adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Shane and Michelle Oceanside. Julianne's new name is now Julianne Juliette Oceanside. Julianne was adopted on December 11, age 10. Her birthday is July 20. " Malisha read silently. "Julianne was adopted?" Malisha questioned herself. She looked and saw a staple. She turned it and read another piece of paper.

"Julianne Juliette Alann was born July 20, at 8:43 a.m. She was 20 inches tall. Her parents ran off before they could see their daughter. They knew it was a girl, and they had wanted a girl. Why did they run off? The answer is yet to be found, but we will look into this investagation" The old newspaper article said. Also attached was yet another piece of paper. "Julianne Juliette Alann has been living with her grandma, Maria Colee, since she was born. Julianne appears to be a normal girl, but she isn't. Her parents ran away before they could meet her. And now she defanetly isn't normal. In one day, her parents were found dead in the road. Also, she came downstairs after waking to find her grandma drunk and collapsed on floor. Seconds later, Maria was out cold. Maria was sent to the hospital in a coma. As Maria woke, she didn't remember anything, and thought she was 17 years old, trying to run out of the room. After falling into another comma, not even half-way out the door, she was put in bed, and doctors suspected it would be quite some time before she woke up. They were proven wrong, and Maria slapped Julianne repeatedly when she came to visit. Julianne now has a scar on her cheek, quite close to her ear. Maria was placed in a home for senior citizens, and Julianne was unable to live with her. Julianne is 4 years old and being placed in an adoption centre, hoping to find a family to help forget the horrible truth." Malisha read. Malisha had finished the book, and put the paper back in. She gave it to Taylor, pretending she had never found it.

"I never knew Taylor's parents were named Jacob and Mary." Malisha told herself in the elevator, going to downstairs to find a way to escape without going home. She decided to take a walk. She walked quite far, all the way across town. She ran into a brunette with a pink hat. The girl was wearing a pink shirt, a white jacket over it, some pink pants with a white skirt over them, and pink high-heels. She had a white purse, and small tufts of blond hair sticking out of her brunette hair. "Oh, I'm sorry" Malisha said. "No problem kid" the woman said. "Oh my gosh, your Sharpay Evans!" Malisha said. "I can tell by your voice! I'm a HUGE fan!" Malisha continued, excitedly. "Yeah, and I know who you are too. Your Malisha Behar. I've seen you around town, and you were in the newspaper once because you saved a cat from the road, risking your life for the poor innocent animal" Sharpay said. "Cool! What are you doing here? Your supposed to be doing your movie, Brown-Haired Beauty of Bummington. Where you play a blond in a brunette disguise, in a town called Bummington where you have to lighten the town up, because it's been a depressing town for 20 years. And your in a brunette disguise, because theres a rule of no blonds in the town, and police may be sad, but they follow the rules." Malisha said. "I'm not in the scene they're shooting so they let me take a 50 minute break" Sharpay replied. "Here's my number, and autograph" Sharpay continued, pulling out a card. She got a pen and signed it. "It has my e-mail address too." Sharpay continued. "Ok, I'm usually in Apartment Building B downtown on the 12th story in room 1213." Malisha said. "I know that address from somewhere." Sharpay said thinking. "Anyway, I better get going" Sharpay said, leaving. "Bye" Malisha called, but Sharpay had walked away already.

"Hey, guys, I'm gonna leave" Stephen said, back at the apartment after breakfast. "Ok." Taylor said. Just then, Stephen's phone rang. "Hello? Ok. Ok. Yeah. OK, bye" he said. "Hey Taylor, remember that one guy, Zack. Your boyfriend?" Stephen asked. "You were supposed to go out with him last night." he continued. "I never arranged that." Taylor said. "Anyway, he was sad that you didn't come, so he came home and when he woke up this morning, his dad smacked him for being out so late." Stephen continued. "He got knocked out COLD and now is in a hospital" Stephen said. "WHAT?!?!?!" Taylor exclaimed.


	12. Chapter 3

As Taylor, Stephen, Julianne, Gabriella, and Malisha rushed to the hospital in Gabriella's car, Taylor started to speak up.

"He isn't my boyfriend" she said randomly.

"Sure he isn't" Stephen teased with a wink.

"Stephen! Be nice, Taylor's boyfriend is hurt, this is no time for teasing" Julianne said.

"Yeah! Wait..." Taylor said.

"Gotcha!" Julianne said.

"You are so immature" Taylor said, rolling her eyes.

"Who stayed with the little kids?" Malisha asked.

"Dem and Sel" Julianne and Taylor replied at the same time.

"Hey Stephen, thanks for driving" Gabriella told the blond boy.

"No problem, I was only gonna go home and hang out but, this is much more exciting" He said, racing down a back road.

"Don't get pulled over, the Police Station is coming up" Taylor told him.

"I'm glad I was just right outside the apartment when you guys came racing down." Malisha said.

"What does that have to do with the police station?" Gabriella said, a slight "DUH!" tone.

"What ever happened to Elicia?" Malisha asked.

"She had to go and help her mom clean up trash at the park. I heard there's alot of it." Taylor said.

"WEEEEEEEEEEE-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUH WWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW" they heard, seeing bright lights flashing behind them.

"Stephen you idiot!" Taylor said.

"Hey!" Julianne and Stephen said at the same time.

"Ever heard of a speed limit!?" Taylor asked, climbing out the car and grabbing her skateboard out of the trunk.

She grabbed a pair of rollar blades and a rope, and gave them to Malisha.

Malisha stood there, and Taylor tied one end of the rope around her and another around Malisha.

She took two helmets, a lavender one and a black and hot pink one.

Malisha took the lavender one, and Taylor took the black and hot pink one.

She started skating toward the sidewalk, pulling Malisha as she tried to keep her balance.

"Why am I coming?" Malisha asked, once they were riding more smoothly.

"Not safe to ride without a buddy, remember Shailene Wills?" Taylor asked.

"Ohh... yeah, not good" Malisha said.

"WOAH!!!" Malisha yelled as Taylor started picking up more speed.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"Could you go any faster?" Malisha said sarcastically.

"Yeah" Taylor said, picking up even more speed.

"OHMIGOSH!" Malisha yelled.

"Next time we'll ride the horses, there's no speed limit for them" Taylor said, as they arrived at the hospital.

"But I stink at that!" Malisha exclaimed, as Taylor hid the stuff deep in the bushes.

"Let's go!" Taylor exclaimed, pulling her friend toward the door.

"Slow down" Malisha said, as Taylor walked into the hospital.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Zack King, age 15" Taylor said at the information desk.

"Room 13, wing four on the twelfth floor" the lady said.

"Thanks!" Taylor said, as she pulled an out of breath Malisha toward the elevator.


	13. please read

Everybody, I'm extremely sorry to say this, but I have major writers block, if you like this story, you'll PM me for ideas. I'll try to fit as many ideas as possible if you send any in. I'm really sorry.

Love

-T-


End file.
